A Tale of Music
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Story Summary: Howls ring out. Music flows through the trees. A voice sings. But what does all of this mean? What is happening inside the forest?


Surprise everybody! I'm back with another short fic for all of you lovely people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jekyll and Hyde, for they belong to Robert Louis Stevenson, and The Glass Scientists belongs to the amazing Sabrina Contugno.

ENJOY!

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a small village, far away from the royal kingdoms and the well populated towns that decorated the beautiful land of Scientia. But the land was also populated by many creatures; both good and evil, who resided within the eerie woods, the abandoned castles and the cold lakes of Scientia.

The village was a peaceful and cheerful little place, its people gifted by wealth and good health.

But for more than a month, maybe even longer than that, a mysterious voice and feral sounds had been coming from the forest which resided beside the village. And every single night, the same events would transpire for everyone to hear with their own ears.

Howls would echo from the forest.

Then awhile later, a tune would begin to play.

And then minutes after that, a voice would start to sing a small song.

And every day since it had begun, the village had been consumed by curiousity and fear as to what was happening within the forest. What horrific beast had been howling to the moon? Who owned the instrument that made such beautiful music? And who had even thought to sing inside the forest with a monster on the loose?

But of course, some villagers cared not for what might have been happening behind all those trees. A beast was on the loose and could easily rush into the village and slaughter them all without a second thought! They needed a plan of attack before it was too late!

However unknown to the rest of the village, a local hunter; curious beyond words and fearless against the darkness, decided that enough was finally enough.

And one night, after the sun had fallen and the howls had already rung out through the forest and through the village, she wrapped herself up in dark and warm clothes, armed herself with her arrows of iron and her bow of justice and then snook out of her small home.

She then finally ventured into the forest; eyes focused, body tense and hand clutching her bow tightly.

Moonlight peaked through the leaves, almost seeming to guide her through the forest as she searched for the beast, while the cold winds chilled the bare flesh of her face and her hands. But as she moved deeper into the forest, the familiar music began to play. It sounded much louder than it had those previous nights. Not only that, but it seemed to be coming from her left; grabbing her attention and pulling her towards its creator.

The grass crumpled and crunched beneath her boots as she approached the source; a warm light flickering in the distance and the music now filling her ears. She could see a small patch of open space just ahead of her. And once she was a couple steps outside the rim of said small patch, she quickly hid herself behind the thick trunk of the nearest tree, readying one of her arrows for attack.

The music continued to play as she slowly poked her head around the tree and searched for the music's owner.

But as she looked from behind the tree, her eyes widened and her body froze up with fear, for chained beside a warm fire and before a cosy wooden house...was a large beast.

Its body was covered and dripping with liquid darkness and its mane was glowing an ethereal light made of a hundred colours. Its inky tail swished and swayed behind it, staining the ground as if it were the beast's canvas, while its piercing green eyes stood out against the golden furr of its face. The beast seemed to be staring at something or someone; razor sharp teeth bared and eyes narrowed.

Could that wolf like creature have been the howling beast that she had been searching for?

She peaked out further and followed the beast's gaze.

And as her and the beast's eyes locked upon the same target, she found a man; brown hair, pale skin and ruby eyes, standing before the beast with a sad smile upon his lips as he played a beautiful violin under its gaze.

Was the beast about to attack the man?

"How do you feel?" The man softly asked, loud enough to be heard over the tune he created.

She quietly watched on with amazement and a racing heart as all of a sudden, as if in response to the man's words, the beast's mane slowly turned a deep blue. At the same time, its glare seemed to soften with sadness and something similiar to a frown came to its furry face.

The man quietly frowned.

"Sit down for me and i'll sing for you." He cooed; gently placing the violin on the ground and ending its beautiful tune.

The beast quickly sat down, a rope around its throat now visible to her eyes, while she slowly put her arrow back into her quiver and curiously watched on.

And then after a minute or so passed, the man finally began to sing.

 _"Long ago_

 _When life shone with a peaceful glow_

 _You and I found our home_

 _And this world was ours to roam_

 _Life was great_

 _But all that it took was one date_

 _And now my love has been made_

 _Into a beast I pray will fade_

 _My love please come back to me_

 _My love please just stay with me_

 _My love please don't fade away_

 _But though it tries to consume all of you_

 _I won't let it tear our love in two_

 _For our love will survive through and through"_

By the time the song came to its familiar end, the man's eyes were glistening with tears and the beast was lying upon the ground; back rising and falling, deep snores leaving its mouth and its mane now glowed a peaceful shade of yellow. The man's song had put the poor creature to sleep.

She stared at them, lost for words as tears filled her eyes. All that time it had just been an innocent man and his cursed beloved living out their isolated lives in the forest. There had never been a threat towards their lives or the village, no possibility of a massacre or of death.

The others had to know of her discovery before a hunt began.

And after she had shaken off her shock, she quickly turned and began to sneak away...only for a sudden snap to come from underneath one of her leather boots.

She instantly froze, looking straight ahead, while she listened to the movements behind her.

Shuffling. A low growl. Footsteps.

"What is it, Edward?" The man asked.

Another low growl.

She then felt the beast's feral gaze glaring holes into her back. She slowly turned around and silently faced the beast and the man, pity painted across her face. All three of them stared at one another, the forest silent except for the beast's growls and the owl that sang from a nearby tree.

"What do you want from us?" The man shouted; eyes still wet with tears and hands clenched at his sides.

"I want nothing from you, i'm not here to-!"

"Liar! You speak lies!" The man snapped.

And without warning, he spoke an incantation and spread his arms apart, surrounding him and his cursed beloved with a crimson shield. She could still see them, but could not reach them.

"Leave us alone! We don't want to fight! We don't want to die!" The man shouted; fear thick in his voice and tears streaming down his face.

She stared at them for a moment longer, her heart aching at the sad sight, before she finally turned her back to the poor lovers and rushed back to the village, hoping and begging that her news would help them.

And maybe, just maybe...those poor men could finally regain their happily ever after.

* * *

The End

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this, possibly first of many, AU story. It was a lot of fun to make and if enough people want to see a continuation of this idea, then I shall do just that.

And of course, don't forget to leave your feedback in the comment section down below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


End file.
